My Ouran Groom
by AzumiNoLove
Summary: Azumiya has to find a groom by the end of the year but she has a problem. She's little miss shy pants and hasn't ever had a friend. At least the she can remember. Times like this the host club has to step in.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE : 1800-Find-A-Groom

* * *

Last Day of Golden week

* * *

A cool breeze drifted through my new house as I lay listlessly on the living room couch. "Tsumi! Aya!" I called out to my little sisters who came running into the living room. I smiled, the beauty of younger siblings. "I have a mission for you two."

"A mission! YAY!" Tsumi yelled. Both of my sisters are equally cute. How could they not be, since they're twins and all. Sometimes their cuteness makes me feel guilty about using them . . . sometimes.

"Okay! I need Tsumi to get me a SUPER cold bottle of water! and I need Aya to get me a SUPER DUPER cold ice pack!." I said in an over excited voice. Kids love it when you talk like that. I don't know why, but when ever I talk like that, they get excited and do what I say. I'm so happy they're only four.

"Okay!" They said at the same time before running to complete their mission.

I lay on the couch causally flipping through channels looking for something interesting. When I don't I turn of the T.v. and grab my phone so that I can play some candy crush. Soon I heard foot steps coming into the living room but not the pitter patter of my sweet twins. _Oh no_ were the thoughts running through my head. I slowly peek over the couch to see my older brother glaring at me with a ice pack and water bottle in hand.

"Oh! Brother what are you doing here at such an hour?" I slowly get up and try to exit through the patio door.

"You stay still." My older brother, Ichi, said still glaring at me. I stood still, I mean come on! The man was six-four! That's really tall! I'm only five-three!

"Heehee"

"Don't heehee me. How many times have I told you that Aya and Tsumi are not slaves."

"Hey, it's not slavery if they enjoy it. I'm just teaching them how to work hard. A very important thing to learn, right?" I look at him my arms crossing as I nodded my head.

He sighed before talking again. "Away that's not what I'm here for. Dad says he wants to meet you in his office."

"OFFICE! Don't tell me you told. Code 54 states 'Not dying -"

"Not telling' I know, I know. That's not what he wants to see you for."

"Then what does want me for then ?"

"How about you go see?" He said before turning to walk away.

"Ichi ! My ice pack!" I shouted.

"You mean my ice pack" He shouted back.

"MEAN!"

"Don't worry, if you be a good little sister then I'll buy you some ice cream."

"What kind!"

"Any kind you want."

"YAY!" I pumped my fist in the air before running upstairs to my Dad's office.

. . .

"Hey, big man." I said as I walked into his office.

"Hey, sweetie. sit down we need to talk." He said in a serious tone. I did as he said and sat down. When ever my dad got serious, I'd get worried. My dad is not the type to get serious. "We need to talk about your future."

"Ah, no worries I'm planning on going to college!"

"Not that." My dad took a long breath. " We need to talk about marriage."

"Ummm . . . Okay." I shifted awkwardly in my seat. I don't get along with the opposite gender or the same gender for that matter.

"I want you to find a groom by the end of the year."

"Oka- wait! WHAT?!" I jumped out of my seat in surprise.

"A groom, you need a husband."

"B-But, dad I can't even find a friend!"

"Well you either find a groom in a year or I'll find one for you."

"I'd rather find my own, but how?"

"Well do you know of a club named the Host Club?"

"Of course I do. They started up last year and become super popular."

"Well it'd be nice if you could chose one of them, or at least go their club so that you can learn how to get along with people."

"Aghhh, fine." I said pouting. "Bye daddy-o."

"Have fun at school tomorrow!" He yelled behind me as I sulked out his room.

. . .

I slowly walked to my brother's room opening his door and walking into his room like it was my own.

"Hey!" He shouted as I jumped onto his bed. " I just made that. What's up? You don't normally come to my room unless you want something from me."

"I have to find me an hubby by the end of the year." I turned my head slowly to see his expression. A big smile had formed on his face and he'd began to laugh. "Stop laughing!"

"You. Find. Husband." He was trying not to laugh but with every word he said he laughed harder.

"Stop it! This is serious! Why don't do have to find a wife!."

"Because, I'm training to run the company and I have a late start, since our family only became rich a year and an half ago."

"I miss being poor."

"No, you miss not having to find a husband."

"I'll beat you."

"I'm sure you will. Now lets gather Itsumi and Aya and get some ice cream. I'm guessing you'd like vanilla with jimmies."

"YES! Ah brother you know me best!"

* * *

Chapter End.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: 1- 800- Stupid Brothers

* * *

Okay the person who invented mornings is a sadist, and having an alarm wake you up is inhuman. That's exactly why my big brother wakes me up before going to college every morning, every morning but today. Which is why I had to rush this morning so that I wouldn't be late. Which made me have to wear my dress shorts and button up shirt instead of the yellow cream puff dress. I just didn't have the time to put it on. That yellow thing takes over half an hour for me to put on! I had ten minutes and even with the change I was still buttoning up my shirt as the diver pulled up to the school. I reached my homeroom just time for the bell. I rushed to find a seat and settled for a seat the back row next to a window. I sat down, laid my head on the cold desk and fell asleep with ease.

The end of school was slow to come but eventually it did. Even though I slept through almost all my classes I need not worry about my grades. To put it simply I have google and a genius brother who'd do anything to keep the fact the he still watches sailor moon away from his friends. I waited until everyone in the class had left before even picking my head up. I really don't do well when there are to many people around. I get really nervous and one time (okay it was more than once, pssssh) I fainted. So I only left the class room when majority of the student had already left. As I was leaving I remembered what my dad said about the host club and getting a groom . . . Damn it all, This means I have to talk to people in front of other people. I rubbed my temple with the palm of my hand and moved on to my doom. As I moved on going from floor to floor I realized that I had no clue where the music rooms were. Gahhh! I slowly looked around my very pink school and realized I had gotten myself lost.

By the time I got to the host club it was clearly over as I saw a bunch of girls file out the room. Ignoring the fact that the host club was done for the day I walked to the room. I did not walk for 2 hours just to miss a chance. As I got closer to the doors my resolve lessened considerably. Fortunately everyone had left so I did not have to deal with a crowd. I slowly grab the handle and pulled the door open. I slowly walked to the room and noticed everyone staring at me. Nervously I blush and stumble back only to fall on my butt.

"Ouch." Before I can try to get up a hand reached out to me offering help. I look up to see the owner of the hand who was none other then Tamaki. "Thanks" I mumbled I got up.

"Hello, my I ask what your name is?" He asked still holding my hand.

"A-A-A-z-zu-" I was cut off before I cloud finish saying my name.

"Azu what a fitting name for a cute prince like you."

"P-Prince?"

"So, Azu what have you come to the host club for? Need help with your princess or are you here for a visit? If you're here for a visit I'm sorry the host club has just closed for the day."

"No, not . . ." I looked down at my shoes. this is to much for me. Suddenly I heard a cold voice and looked up to meet eye with Kyoya

"Not, what? Could you please finish your sentence I would like to head home." Kyoya looked at me as he said these word. Yep this is way to much for me. I looked at floor only moment before turning around and making a run for the door. A couple of steps from my destination the door open a I collided with someone.

"There you are!" The person, but wasn't just anybody it was my brother.

"BROTHER!" I yelled surprised to see him.

"You know it's un-lady like to yell" My brother said has he pick me up. Before I could react he placed me on a couch keeping a hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't runaway. " Anyway I have a favor for you guys. I was wondering if you could take my little sister under your wing as a member of the host club?"

"Brother!" I smashed my face into my hands as my cheeks filled with embarrassment.

"Why of course we wo- wait did you say little sister?" Tamaki eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, This is my little socially underdeveloped sister, Azumiya"

"I AM NOT SOCIALLY UNDERDELOPED!"

"That's what all socially underdeloped brats say." My brother give me a rough pats on the head before look up at the host club members. "Anyway, I was hoping that you take this little socially retarded midget under your wing as a short of project."

"Project?" Kyoya said. The word 'project' seemed to peak his interest.

"Wait ! Don't I have a say!" I yelled looking up at my brother.

"Nope." He smiled before letting go and walking over to 'chat' with Kyoya. Before I knew it he turned around and flashed me the thumbs up. "You start practice tomorrow!"

"Wait!What?"

"Now lets go home."

Brothers why the hell do we need them?!

* * *

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three : 1-800-NEW-GUY

* * *

Music Room 3

* * *

It's been three weeks since my brother and dad sold me off to the host club. Not really, but they might as well have. Now I'm stuck here after school forever being a maid. I'm supposed to do all the cleaning and serving. Which I do I just tend to not do it at the right time.

"It took us an hour and a half to find to this time." Kyoya said lifting up his glasses looking slightly irritated.

"Uh, I got lost." I murmured.

"It's been three weeks." Hikaru said

"And there are maps all around the school." Karou finished. "You just don't want to deal with so many people."

"Not true I was da- um . . . distracted. Yes! I got distracted." I wiggled in the chair I was forced to sit in.

"We found you in the rose garden." Kyoya said. I could swear he was glaring at me.

"The. Roses. Are. Pretty." My words came out slow like I was a robot or still in preschool.

"Let me rephrase that we found you in the middle of a rose bush." Kyoya raised my arms and waived them in my face. " You have little blood marks all over you!"

"Sorry?"

"Okay, Three people. I want you to talk to and invite three people to the host club by the end of the day tomorrow."

"That's impossible!"

"I don't care if it's impossible or not just do it, or you'll be punished."

"Kyoya can please not say 'or you'll be punished' it sounds a little . . . well . . . a lot like S&M coming from you."

"Wha-t?" Kyoya said taking a step back.

"Ah . . . LOOKS AT THE TIME! BYE!" I quickly got up and ran out the front doors. The last thing I heard was Kyoya saying ' did she just say what I think she did?'. Maybe I shouldn't come to school tomorrow? Yep that sounds like a really good Idea.

* * *

Ouran Academy - Front Gate

* * *

Okay so the whole not coming to school thing fell through. Anyone else hate brothers how are responsible and care for you? . . . No? Just me? I looked around making sure no one in the host club was near. I had a plan to deal with kyoya's little plan. The first three people I see I will ask to come to the club. Just then a small girl came through the gate. Damn! Really not even a couple of seconds to prepare? Fine then! I ran up to her, then past her only stopping at the school doors.

"Okay lets try this again." I murmured.

"Try what again?" I turned around to meet the owner of the voice. Which wasn't someone I knew.

"Uh. . ."

"Hey, are you okay?" The guy, who was at least 6'2", Knelt down and wave his hand in my face. I took a step back feeling a little shocked. He looked at me quizzically for second before talking again. "Oh, I get it. Your shy aren't you?" I nodded my head slowly. "It's cool I can help you!" Now it was my turn to looked at him quizzically.

"Really?" I said in disbelievement. Even the oh so famous host club couldn't help me.

"Yeah, I so could. I mean we're talking right now aren't we?"

"Yes..."

"See it's that easy! you just need to talk more and get used to new people." He Flashed a smile that was hard not to mimic.

"Would you . . . uh liketogotothehostclubwithme?!" He looked at me like he was trying to decipher what I was saying.

"Ah, sure! Since your so cute I'll go." He said before hand me a piece of paper and running of to homeroom. I looked at his back as I left, my face in a deep blush. No guy had ever called me cute before. Well, my brother and father did but they made me come to school today so they don't count.

...

All day I was on could nine not only did I talk to someone free of brotherly help but he called me cute! I was feeling good that is until I reached the host club I had only gotten one person to come. Shit! I turned around and tried to run for it but the morning guy was already running towards me.

"Hey! Shy girl!"

"Uh yes" I said as he came to a stop.

"Your name, this morning I forgot to ask you your name." He was out of breath meaning he probably came form the other side of the school.

"Oh, . . uh. . . it's A-Azu-Azumiya but you can called me A-A- Azu."

"That's cool. My name is Sora and no suffix please." I stayed silent not knowing what to say. To be very real I'm terrified right now. "So where is this host club?"

"Oh! yeah it's this way" I said turning towards the host club.

...

Okay so apparently guys don't go to host clubs. I'm now back in center seat, which I'm now dubbing devil seat, In between angry Kyoya, Upset Tamaki, and two hysterically laughing twins.

"Really? A guy, you chose to bring a guy?!" Kyoya was least to say pissed. Frankly speaking I have no clue why I mean at least I brought someone.

"Opps?"

"Opps, OPPS! This is a host club! Guys don't go to host clubs!"

"At least I brought someone. He was nice too! Even though you treated him so meanly. Which might I add is not like you, at least not like what I know of you so far."

"Azu's right Kyoya you did act different towards him and up till Azu came here we never heard you yell." The twins said

"Yeah, and you only yell at her that's not very nice." Haruhi said. Kyoya rubbed the side of his head and glared into space.

"Well know what? Azu is the only who make this angry. She comes in here wanted to be able to talk to other but all she does is stall. When she finally talks to someone it's a guy- ." Kyoya glared over at me as he ranted." Who more likely then not is using her!"

"He's not using me! He's nice unlike you!" I yelled getting really upset with Kyoya for saying that.

"OF COURSE HE IS WHY ELSE WOULD ANYONE TALK TO YOU!"

"Wha-" I stared at Kyoya only for a second before running away. Tears where threating to spill. I wasn't about to cry in front of Kyoya.

* * *

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : 1-800- Arcade?

* * *

Azu's Room

* * *

I was curled up in my room with the door locked and the room dead silent. I was upset and angry but mostly sad. I'm not good with people so I hoped that when I actually brought someone in Kyoya would be happy even proud. Instead he basically said the only reason people talked to me was to use me. I looked at the piece of paper Sora give all it had was his name with a couple of numbers. It took me a second to realize that those number were his phone number. I've never had a cell phone and I've never used a home phone. I never needed to if any went wrong and my parents weren't home I just went to Ichi and that was that. Also I've never had a friend before at least not from what I can remember. My mom said I used have lots of friends and then one day I stop talking to everyone. I can't remember anything about school and friends before my first year in middle school.

. . .

When I walked into the host club everyone looked at me with curious look. Most of the time I'd walk into the club and go to Kyoya but instead I went to the twins. Well it was just Karou at the moment. Which is really strange.

"I'm here for duty." I said looking up at the twins.

"Ah, Azu don't you usually go to . . . um Kyoya" Karou said.

"I have no clue what your talking about"

"Maybe you should talk to Kyoya. I'm sure he feels sorry for what he did." Karou Patted my head. I stepped back.

"No"

"Azu, you can't just not talk to him."

"I can and I will."

"Azu."

"Karou are you on his side?"

"He's my friend and his probably right about this Sora guy." I looked at him. Kyoya was his friend but wasn't I his friend to? Plus what Kyoya said to me was mean and hurtful. Did that not matter.

"Sorry, I almost forgot. You guys are just using me too, right."

"What? No!"

"Look I know the only reason you guys accepted me was because my brother promised Kyoya something in return." I turned around and began to walk away.

"AZU!" I ignored him and kept walking. I knew this was a bad idea of course they'd side with his friend's. I really wish I could experience that.

...

"Azumiya!"

I turned back to see who it was that called my name. Sora stood a few feet away from me.

"Hey, Sora." Sora walked up to me and bent down to eye level.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I just lost a couple of friends before I made any."

"Why? What happened?"

"Stuff." I said as I turned to walk away.

"Hey, don't go. Let's hangout."

"Hangout?"

"Yeah like going to an arcade or something?"

"What's an arcade?"

"Really you don't know? It's just a place full of games and stuff."

"Really! That's sounds awesome!"

"Come on." Sora gently grabbed my hand and lend me to his limo. The ride there was a bit awkward since we didn't talk. We didn't really have much to talk about since we only meet recently.

* * *

When we got there I was amazed. The place looked so awesome! It was full with different games and stuff.

"What are those?" I said pointing at a pink booth that two girls had just walked out of.

"That's just a picture booth." He glanced over at me a smiled. " Do you wonna go and take a picture?"

"YES!" I yelled running over to the machine. I got in the booth and waited for Sora to make it work. The first time the camera flashed I wasn't ready so I looked stunned, but after that I got the hang of it and made silly faces. After that we played shooting and racing games. There were games with big drums and dancing games. We even played this game where you use a claw thingy to get your prize. Sora was really good at it and even won me a big stuffed bunny.

"Thanks for the bunny, but do you mind if I give to my sisters we I get home. I have a feeling they'd love it."

"You're welcome and I don't mind." Sora glanced at his watch (people still wear those things?) then back at me. "It's already 8 pm. I should take you home."

"8, Really ahh dad gonna kill me." Sora called up his limo dude and took me home. I thanked him for everything and went inside.

I walked in the house and was face with a worst dilemma then I had predicted. My mom we there as soon as I walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"I got your next honey and I am so proud of you." Her grin grew wider. "I smell a new hubby"

"No mom it wasn't like that. He's a friend who's helping me be more umm social."

She pouted. "Honey Bear you need to find someone soon or else you'll end up an old cat lady."

"I like cats" I walked pasted my mom and her over acted sad face. "Cat are adorable."

When I made to my room I thought of the fun I had with Sora. I wonder what it would be like if I went with a bigger crowd like the host club. Ahh, I wonna go with the host club. Fine! I have to be a big girl then.

* * *

Chapter End.


	5. Chapter 5

1-800- I'm a big kid now

* * *

I do not like school. I just got my math test back and I got a 20% on it. So yes I failed big time. This really sucks and right before I go in for my whole apology routine. Rather I like it or not I need the host club help right now and plus I can't let my big brothers help go to waste.

I looked side to side and took a deep breath before opening the door. This won't be easy but it has to be done. I slowly walked over to Kyoya and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" Kyoya said his voice sounded a little surprised.

"the other day I yelled at you. Even tough my brother went through the trouble of asking for you help I still went and yelled at you. For that I am sorry!" I deeped my bow with the last few words.

"I accept and forgive you but why are apologizing?"

I Popped up from my bow and wiped some of my hair from my face. "Don't take this away from me. After all I still need your help."

"Yes with the whole socialization thing."

"Yes! Will you still help me?"

"I don't see why not." Kyoya began walking away but stopped suddenly as if he just remembered something. "Oh, yes I almost forgot. We're going to the beach tomorrow for two days. You should go to the twins to see about a swim suit."

"I al-already have a swim suit."

"Do you, really?"

"No"

"Thought so now go to the twins and see about one. Also you'll be observing a host today so pick someone to sit with. Someone that's not me I have more important matters to attend to." After that Kyoya strode away without a second thought.

When I walked over to the twins they were bullying Tamaki. This seems really mean to me but I never had friends so I don't really know if this is a normal thing. Sometimes I think it's just them.

"Hikaru, Karou." I said in almost a whisper. Both of the twins turned around simultaneously.

"Azu?" They both said sounding surprised.

"Sorry." I bowed down a bit. " For getting snippy with you the other night."

"No there's no need to be sorry-" Karou started.

"I fixed things with Kyoya so we're cool. He told me to came to you guys about a swim suit for tomorrow." I started gently bouncing on my toes. I'm a little nervous that they might me angry with me and not wonna be friends.

"What are. . ." Hikaru started.

"You're measurements?" Karou finished.

"Eh! Measurements, why do you need those?" The words rushed out my mouth a little too quickly. So I waited to see if they actually got what I said.

"For the bathing suit." Hikaru said.

"P-please don't say b-bathing suit. It sounds so-"

"So what?" Karou came in a step closer.

"So, so d-dir-"

"Guys quit messing with her!" A voice from behind me said. I turned around feeling startled. It was Haruhi. I smiled a little Haruhi was the boy that was the easiest for me to be around. He always seemed motherly or sisterly. "Plus the club is about to start."

"Oh yeah! Kyoya told me I have to sit with a host."

"Will you be okay with that? Is it too much for you?" Haruhi asked.

"No it'll be fine." I said but maybe I spoke to soon. Suddenly the host club doors opened and a swarm of girls came in. Most of these girls were taller then me. I felt so boxed in. My breathing deepened.

"Azu, are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine, I j-just need air." Even though I said I was fine I obviously wasn't. My breathing just keeping getting faster and faster. My hand were clamed up and my thoughts were running at the speed of light. Everything is going to fast, there's too many PEOPLE!

* * *

3rd person Omni

* * *

The twins and Haruhi could see Azu's body shaking and eyes widening in fear. They tried to clam her down but it was like she couldn't hear them. They were trying to get her out of there when she fainted. Her body hit the floor with a light thud but that was still enough to get the attention of everyone in the room. All movement ceased. Expect for the members of the host club and one girl who was pushing trough the crowd. She had short red and blue hair and wore a lab coat over her uniform.

"Excuse, sorry" The girl said breathless as she reached Azu. "My name is Lori. I'm a third year and I study medics. What's his name?" Lori pointed to Azu.

"It's Azu." Tamaki said ignoring Lori's gender confusion.

"Okay." Lori gently rotated Azu to face her. "He's fine."

"Really? How do you know, Lori-chan." Honey hugged his bunny tight as he asked. He hasn't known Azu long but who wouldn't worry when someone faints.

"His breathing is fine." Lori put two finger on Azu's wrist and neck. "His heartbeat is fine too. Plus he didn't hit anything on his way down. Just let him rest. Is anyone of you not meeting with too many costumers today? It's important that he wakes up with a familiar face."

The club looked around but didn't see Kyoya who was the obvious choice, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I only meet with six as a total today." Haruhi said.

"That's good he'll go with you. Can someone carry him." Lori asked. Without much of a second passing Mori picked up Azu and led him over to Haruhi's area. The rest of the group broke up and went to their host. There were gentle whispers about the cute boy who fainted floating around the host club for the rest of the day. Meanwhile Azu slept now curled on the couch next to Haruhi.

* * *

Chapter End.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe I fainted!" I told my brother as I threw one arm into the air while using the other to rummage through my dresser.

"Yep, The host club came to our house to drop you off because you were still sleeping." My brother started laughing at this. "But on a more serious note, I can't have you sleeping in public like this ever again."

"Why not?"

"You're too cute when you sleep. I don't like boys seeing you all vulnerable like that."

"What?! Brother you are like a siscon."

"Maybe I am. I can't stand that some strange guy I barely know is going to be your husband."

"Gah! I don't wonna think about that. At least not for this weekend."

"Oh yeah, you're going to the beach with those Host boys. Well at least Haruhi is a girl."

"Wait, what?" I said twisting away from my dresser to look at my brother. "Haruhi's a what now?!"

"A girl. Did you not know?" He asked with an irritating smirk.

"Ah, I knew it." My brother stared me down at this comment, his expression said it was clear he didn't believe me.

"Fine, have it your way with the truth and all but how did you know?" I asked with a sigh.

"It's easy. It walks like a girl, talks like a girl, and looks like a girl."

"Haruhi's not an 'it' and what a shocking development."

"Yata, blah, blah just hurry up, they're going to be here soon and you need to leave before the twins wake up."

"Ah yes." I quickly threw a few things into my bag and snuck out the house. I waited for everyone in the parking lot.

* * *

Beach

* * *

Everyone piled out of the limo as they did I turned to 'Our King', Tamaki.

"Why do I have to dress as a guy?" My voice was even as I spoke.

"Oh, because it will help you with your problem and the girls think your a guy. A really cute one at that."

"Will it really help?"

I was curious.

"Of course, would I lie to you?"

"No, I don't think so. Okay, fine. If you say so, then I'll do it. Just this once though." Tamaki handed me the swim suit. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Follow me" Kyoya said as he stepped in front of me. "There'll be a bathroom in the room you'll be staying in."

"I get my own room but why? I don't need my own room."

"Of course you do. We can't have you sharing a room."

"What about Haruhi? She's a girl, right?"

"She is. Did your brother tell you? Not that it matters your room has already been set up."

"Wahh?"

"This is your room your bathroom is on your left."

"Wait?" I quickly scanned the room. " When did we even start walking?!"

"You are very unobservant. Now get changed I'll wait for you here."

I walked over to the bathroom but made sure to glare at Kyoya before going in. The first thing I noticed in the bathroom was the walls. They were windowless. This made me nervous so I made sure to leave the bathroom door cracked before changing. When I was done I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Kyoya's expression change from calm to shocked.

"What in the world are you wearing!"

"A little something the twins slipped me." I said giving a little spin. "It's cute isn't it?" I looked down at the swim suit the twins gave me. It was a bikini with strawberry print on the top, a pink bottom and pink ruffles on the edges.

"Where is the swim suit Tamaki gave you?" Kyoya said as he glanced in the opposite direction.

"Ha! I left it in the bathroom, but I can't believe it worked." I said as I jumped up and down. I patted Kyoya on the head before grabbing my towel and heading towards the beach.

I stopped almost immediately when I saw all of the girls on the beach. I hid behind a bush and watched everyone as I tried to buck up the courage to go out.

"Yo"

"GAHH!" I turned around a saw Hikaru. "Jeez you sacred me."

"What are you doing hiding here anyway? Everyone else is already on the beach." Hikaru said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Before I could say stop he had already pulled me to the beach. "Come on you'll be fine you've got me and and Karou here."

"Fine, but what do I do?"

"Just Follow me." Hikaru said as he walked up to a small group of girls. At first the girls crowed around him but then they seemed to notice me.

"Hikaru, who is this?" One of the girls said turning towards me.

"Are you Azu's sister?" Another girl said

"A-Actually I-" I tried to tell them that I was Azu but I was cut of by a third girl.

"She must be Azu's sister they're both so cute!"

Knowing that talking to this girls wasn't going to help any thing I just hid behind Hikaru. This only seemed to make things worse. Apparently hiding behind people is a really adorable thing to do. After a few more awws and two more girls running over to see me I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I took the first opening and made a run for it.

* * *

Chapter End.


End file.
